


bławatek w dolinie wielkich kwiatów

by lostinforest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Style, Polski | Polish, Tale, bajka, dla dzieci, dzieci-kwiaty, po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Opowieść o przyjaźni, wyjątkowości i małych-wielkich lękach. Dla młodszych i tych nieco starszych.
Kudos: 1





	bławatek w dolinie wielkich kwiatów

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie w założeniu jest dedykowane tym młodszym czytelnikom, jednak myślę (taką mam nadzieję), że i ci starsi będą mogli zaczerpnąć z lektury coś dla siebie. Niech będzie to mała chwila przyjemności i okazja do odstresowania się pośród zapachów tej kwietnej krainy.

**O brwiach Słonecznika, które chciały odlecieć**

Dolina Wielkich Kwiatów pełna była zapachów. Mieszały się ze sobą wonie cierpkich ziół, słodkość pyłku skrytego w różnobarwnych kielichach i soczysty zapach trawy.

Dolina zawdzięczała swą nazwę kwiatom tak wielkim, że ich łodygi unosiły się wysoko ponad ziemią, a płatki zahaczały o pierzaste chmury, witając się z nimi co rano.

Ta piękna kraina tętniła życiem. Od Pól Makowych aż po Las Dzikich Dzwonków porozrzucane były domki. A jakie piękne były te domki, i nie takie zwyczajne! Były chatki z przerośniętych orzechów, z fioletowych muchomorów, a nawet kilka norek, w których mieszkały zapracowane Podziemne Wróżki. 

Pośrodku Doliny rozciągało się Bławatkowe Pole. Od niebieskości chabrów mogło się zakręcić w głowie. Tego królewskiego koloru zazdrościło nawet niebo, które zawsze było pogodne i nikt by nie pomyślał, że mogło czegoś zazdrościć. 

Pomiędzy chabrami skrywał się jeden szczególny domek. Ściany miał białe jak świeży śnieg, a dach ciemnoniebieski, upstrzony tylko czerwonym kominem. W tak ślicznym domku mieszkał pewien niezwykły chłopiec. Właśnie o nim chcę ci opowiedzieć.

Chłopiec ten miał na imię Bławatek. Należał on do rodziny Bławatków, a Bławatkowe Pole było jego domem, odkąd sięgał pamięcią. Musiało to być jednak dość długo, gdyż był już dużym chłopcem i mógł zdmuchiwać nasiona dmuchawców bez wspinania się na palce. 

Bławatek był chłopcem śmiałym, o sercu wielkim i walecznym. Raz nawet, znalazłszy kawałek brzozowego drewna, wystrugał sobie mały, spiczasty miecz, który wiernie wisiał u jego boku. Czuł się silniejszy, gdy miał go przy sobie, a nie zdejmował go nigdy. Kto wie, kiedy trzeba będzie wykazać się odwagą i z brzozowym mieczem w dłoni pobiec komuś na ratunek.

Mógł na przykład pomóc tym, którzy zgubili się w Lesie Dzikich Dzwonków, a musisz wiedzieć, że Las Dzikich Dzwonków nie był byle jakim lasem. Granatowe kwiecie dzwoneczków podzwaniało zachęcająco i wypuszczało słodką woń lepkiego nektaru. Wiele owadzich skrzydeł i butów wędrowców miało problem, by się odkleić, gdy zapuścili się w gąszcz zdradliwych kwiatów. 

Dzisiejszy dzień był piękny i słoneczny. Pszczoły bzyczały wesoło i uwijały się w koronach kwiatów, zbierając pyłek i brudząc się przy tym po same czułki. Bławatek wyszedł do swojego ogródka warzywnego, ziewnął i potrząsnął głową, a jego brązowe loki aż podskoczyły. Wystawały z nich niebieskie płatki kwiatów, więc wyglądało to tak, jakby jego włosy kwitły. Wciąż rozespany, podszedł do czerwonej skrzynki na listy, z której wyjął żółtą kartkę. Była to wiadomość od jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Sprawa była wielkiej wagi. Dziś chłopcy mieli pomalować płot Wrzosowej Babci. Staruszka była stara i wątła, potrzebowała zatem pomocy. Najpierw musieli jednak zdobyć szary barwnik, który znajdował się w purchawkach. Do pozyskanego pyłku należało dolać trochę soku klonowego, i można było malować! Słonecznik uważał, że to marnowanie pysznego smakołyku na farbę, której nie dało się zjeść. Bławatek po cichu się z nim zgadzał i postanowił, że trochę soku zostawią sobie na podwieczorek. Nie dużo, tylko małą kapkę na rozsmarowanie po grzankach. 

Kiedy Bławatek, pogwizdując, dotarł na polanę zarośniętą purchawkami, Słonecznik już tam na niego czekał, trzymając wiaderko.

\- Co ty masz na głowie? - zapytał przyjaciela.

\- To kapelusz - oznajmił dumnie Słonecznik.

\- To żaden kapelusz, tylko garnek na jagody! 

\- Ważni panowie noszą kapelusze, a dzisiaj my mamy coś ważnego do zrobienia. Malowanie płotu Wrzosowej Babci to nie byle jaka rzecz. Nikomu innemu nie powierzyłaby takiego zadania. 

Bławatek zastanowił się i pokiwał głową.

\- To prawda, ale nie możesz iść z garnkiem na głowie. Ważni panowie noszą kapelusze, ale z filcu. Twój garnek jest blaszany, nie nadaje się wcale na nakrycie głowy - wyjaśnił rezolutnie, ale łagodnym głosem, żeby nie zrobić przyjacielowi przykrości.

Słonecznik myślał nad tym i myślał, aż w końcu powtórzył niepewnie:

\- Z filcu?

Jego brwi uniosły się tak wysoko, że pewnie odfrunęłyby z jego czoła, gdyby Bławatek ich nie przytrzymał. „Ale piękne by z nich były ptaki – pomyślał. - Takie cienkie i jasne jak nitki złota”. 

\- Słoneczniku, mój drogi przyjacielu, czy twoje brwi nie chciały nigdy zostać ptakami?

Biedny Słonecznik zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej i teraz jego brwi naprawdę mogły odfrunąć. Och, i co on by wtedy począł?! Niepokojąca to była myśl, bo czy takie brwi miały w ogóle skrzydła? Czy nie spadłyby z nieba? A może należało dmuchać, by unosiły się jak najdłużej, jak puchate gąsienice? 

\- Nie pytałem ich nigdy - przyznał z zawstydzeniem Słonecznik. Zdjął też z głowy nieszczęsny garnek i obracał go w dłoniach, nie bardzo wiedząc, co z nim teraz począć. Może jednak przyda im się do rozrabiania farby.

\- O, powinieneś! To bardzo ważne, by wiedzieć o czym marzą twoje brwi. Ważniejsze nawet od malowania płotu i noszenia filcowego kapelusza, tak, tak. Pomyśl tylko, Słoneczniku. A co jeśli twoje brwi chciałyby na przykład występować w teatrze? Albo... - myślał przez chwilę - albo sprzedawać kolorowe kamyki? 

Słonecznik zarumienił się, a jego jasne włosy poruszyły się na wietrze, jakby równie zawstydzone. Bławatek nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel się smucił. Wpadł na pewien pomysł. 

\- Zostaw to mnie. Ja się znam na marzeniach i brwiach, które chcą zostać ptakami. 

\- Naprawdę? - przyjaciel zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. 

\- Naturalnie! - zapewnił i odchrząknął głośno, bo chciał brzmieć jak ktoś, kto wie, co należy w takiej sytuacji zrobić. - Szanowne Brwi Słonecznika, dzień dobry. Nazywam się Bławatek, syn Pani Nimfy Rzecznej i Pana Bławatka Zwyczajnego. Mam do państwa bardzo ważne pytanie. Mój przyjaciel Słonecznik zastanawia się, czy chcą państwo odfrunąć z jego czoła. Ja myślę, że byłoby to bardzo niegrzeczne, bo znacie się przecież tyle lat. Byliście ze sobą na dobre i na złe. Słonecznikowi byłoby bardzo smutno. Poza tym, zostanie ptakiem wcale nie jest takie piękne. Te wiatry i deszcz, istne utrapienie. Proszę się porządnie zastanowić. Nigdzie nie będzie państwu tak dobrze, jak na czole Słonecznika. Wiem, co mówię. Jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem i znam jego czoło najlepiej. Rzadko się marszczy i nigdy nie sprawia problemów. 

Bławatek skończył swą przemowę i z powagą skłonił się przed Słonecznikiem. Obaj wstrzymywali oddech i czekali na odpowiedź, ale tej nie było. Bławatek uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. 

\- Słoneczniku, myślę, że twoje brwi podjęły już decyzję i nigdzie się nie wybierają. Możesz już się nie smucić. 

Słonecznik rozpromienił się natychmiast. Jego twarz jaśniała i Bławatkowi przyszło do głowy, że jego przyjaciel mógłby zastąpić słońce, gdyby to zrobiło sobie kiedyś wolne i przestało świecić nad Doliną. Szybko jednak przegonił tę myśl, bo przecież nie mogliby razem śmiać się i bawić, gdyby Słonecznik szybował gdzieś tam po niebie. Bławatek nie mógłby go dosięgnąć, bo żaden Wielki Kwiat nie był tak wielki, żeby się po nim wspiąć i dotknąć chmur. Nie, nie. Obaj musieli zostać tu, na ziemi. Ich przyjaźń i tak świeciła jaśniej od słońca. Poradziliby sobie bez niego. 

Bławatek odebrał od Słonecznika wiaderko i zabrali się za zbieranie barwnika, brudząc się przy tym i śmiejąc w głos, gdy purchawki wybuchały pod ich palcami.

͠

Malowanie drewnianego płotu Wrzosowej Babci zajęło im całe popołudnie. Dłonie kleiły im się od farby, która spływała z pędzla. Staruszka zaglądała do nich co jakiś czas, przynosząc świeżą lemoniadę i miodowe ciasteczka. Posilali się z przyjemnością i pracowali dalej, dumni, że mogli zrobić coś dobrego.

Gdy po wszystkim myli ręce w strumyku, Bławatek zauważył borsuka Borysa, który z trudem niósł koszyk pełen jabłek.

\- Borysie, hej! – zakrzyknął wesoło Bławatek.

\- Hej… hej – odpowiedział słabo i zachwiał się, bo łapki ugięły się pod nim od ciężaru owoców.

\- Czekaj, pomożemy ci!

Chłopcy podbiegli i odebrali od niego wiklinowy koszyk. Szczęśliwie miał dwa uchwyty, więc mogli nieść go razem.

Borys poruszył ciemnobrązowym nosem, a jego wąsy zadrgały.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję – odpowiedział z wdzięcznością i łapką wygładził potargane na brzuchu futerko.

\- Dokąd szedłeś? Twoja norka jest w przeciwnym kierunku. – Słonecznik zapytał i tylko lekko przechylił głowę, bo uważał, że bardzo niegrzeczne było pochylanie się nad kimś mniejszym od niego.

\- Do Lisicy, do Lisicy – odpowiedział borsuk Borys, powtarzając wszystko dwa razy, tak, jak miał to w zwyczaju.

\- Właśnie skończyliśmy malować płot Wrzosowej Babci, więc pójdziemy z tobą i zaniesiemy Lisicy jabłka. A powiedz nam, z jakiej to okazji?

Borsuk przestąpił z łapki na łapkę, kręcąc się niespokojnie.

\- Wielkie nieba, wielkie nieba! Przecież dziś powitanie lata. Będą tańce i stoły pełne jedzenia. Oj, ojej – borsuk Borys pisnął, bo aż ślinka mu pociekła na myśl o tych górach smakołyków. Szybko wytarł pyszczek łapką i wyczyścił ją o futerko. - Będą mieszkańcy Doliny, wszyscy. Tak, tak, wszyscy, wszyscy. Wy też musicie być, musicie.

Bławatek pobladł.

\- Słoneczniku, zapomnieliśmy! – powiedział z przejęciem i odwrócił się do borsuka. – Oczywiście, że będziemy. A teraz w drogę, Lisica już cię pewnie wygląda.

\- W drogę, w drogę – przytaknął borsuk Borys, przebierając łapkami. I ruszyli.

**Pan Goździk i opowieść o samotnym Dębie**

Kiedy Bławatek i Słonecznik dotarli na polanę, na której odbywało się wielkie przyjęcie z okazji powitania lata, słońce chowało się już za wzgórzami, a świerszcze zaczynały koncertowanie.

Polana miała kształt koła, niczym odrysowana od najbardziej okrągłego przedmiotu, jaki mógł przyjść do głowy. Mogła to być bardzo, bardzo duża słodka bułeczka, która wypadła z ręki jakiemuś olbrzymowi, gdy ten całkiem przypadkiem tamtędy przechodził. Mógł to być też księżyc, który nudził się, kiedy na niebie nie było gwiazd, i postanowił zdrzemnąć się na miękkiej trawie. Przygniecione źdźbła w kształcie koła już nigdy się nie podniosły, ale stały się za to idealnym miejscem do zabaw i spotkań. To wszystko mogło się wydarzyć, bo nikt nie pamiętał, czy polana była tu od zawsze, czy pojawiła się któregoś dnia lub nocy.

Na skraju polany poustawiano stoły, na których piętrzyły się pieczone jabłka w karmelu, serniczki z jagodami i mrożona herbata słodzona wrzosowym miodem. Były też kruche ciasteczka z posypką, faszerowane grzyby i poziomkowa marmolada.

Polanę rozświetlały pochodnie z żywicą, która wypalała się na kolor topionego cukru i pachniała tak, jak musiał pachnieć prawdziwy Las.

Słonecznik pociągnął nosem, wdychając zapach żywicy.

\- Myślisz, że kiedyś się tam wybierzemy?

\- Gdzie? – zapytał Bławatek, spoglądając na zadumaną twarz przyjaciela.

\- Do Lasu – odpowiedział i westchnął cicho, jakby już znał odpowiedź.

\- Zabiorę cię do Lasu, Słoneczniku – oznajmił z przekonaniem Bławatek.

Słonecznik aż klasnął, strachliwie przykładając dłonie do piersi.

\- A nie boisz się? – zapytał. – Bo ja trochę się boję. Może nawet trochę z kawałkiem. Las jest podobno groźnym miejscem, gorszym od Lasu Dzikich Dzwonków. Tak mówiła moja babcia. Jest tam dużo drzew, które są duże i straszne, i rosną bardzo, bardzo długo i żyją jeszcze dłużej.

Bławatek wydął usta, zastanawiając się.

\- Moja babcia mówiła, że Las jest bezpieczny i daje schronienie każdemu. Nie może być zły. Coś tak dużego i potężnego powinno zawsze opiekować się tym, co małe i słabe. Ja oczywiście mam dużo siły – Bławatek powiedział pospiesznie, prężąc się – ale nie jestem tak duży jak drzewa. Może mógłbym się z nimi siłować! Ależ by to było wspaniałe! Wyzwałbym na pojedynek każde drzewo! Juhuu!

Słonecznik zachichotał, rozbawiony zachowaniem swojego przyjaciela, który zaczął podskakiwać raz na jednej, raz na drugiej nodze.

\- Jest takie drzewo, którego nikt jeszcze nie wyzwał na pojedynek.

Chłopcy aż podskoczyli, gdy za nimi odezwał się sędziwy głos.

Pan Goździk trzymał się za poły surduta i kołysał się na piętach. Uśmiechał się tajemniczo i wszechwiedząco, a jego fioletowa czupryna była w nieładzie jak zwykle. Wyglądał jak szalony naukowiec, i może nawet nim był. Może coś badał w zaciszu swojego domu, a może już wszystko wiedział i tylko czasem chciał się tą wiedzą dzielić. Może też był filozofem i całe dnie myślał, myślał i myślał. Pan Goździk na pewno wyglądał na kogoś, kto dużo myśli. Miał dużo zmarszczek i bardzo ciemne, mądre oczy. Tak, tak, może jednak był filozofem. Ach, jaki to musiał być wspaniały zawód! Jaki dostojny!

Bławatek tymczasem był ciekaw, co to za drzewo, z którym nikt jeszcze nie chciał się pojedynkować. Musiało być bardzo wyjątkowe. Albo bardzo duże. Albo bardzo straszne. To wszystko było jednak nieważne. On, Bławatek, był przecież bardzo dzielnym chłopcem. Miał też swój brzozowy miecz. Poradziłby sobie z jednym drzewem.

\- Chodźcie, chłopcy. Pora na opowieść. – powiedział Pan Goździk, przywołując ich dłonią.

\- Opowieść, będzie opowieść – szeptały między sobą wszystkie istotki i stworzonka obecne na polanie. Podziemne Wróżki, dzieci o kwiecistych włosach, Dziadek Orzech i Wrzosowa Babcia. Także nimfy rzeczne, zwierzęta o zaciekawionych pyszczkach i małe duszki wodne, które tańczyły w powietrzu ze świetlikami, wirując i śmiejąc się dźwięcznie.

Wszyscy starali się utworzyć coś na kształt półokręgu, tłocząc się wokół Pana Goździka, który przysiadł z gracją na dużej pieczarce. Założył nogę na nogę i kołysał jednym butem ze spiczastym końcem. Mruczał coś pod nosem i kiwał głową, pewnie przygotowując się do swojej opowieści.

Bławatek i Słonecznik przycupnęli na brązowej kamizelce Słonecznika. Obok nich usiadła myszka polna o niezwykłym kręconym futerku. Za jedno ucho miała wetknięty różowy kwiatek, który był już trochę zwiędły, ale wciąż pachniał miło.

\- Jak ci na imię, myszko? – zapytał uprzejmie Słonecznik.

Myszka polna zawstydziła się, dotykając łapkami swoich mysich policzków.

\- Myszka Malwinka.

\- Bardzo mi miło. Ja mam na imię Słonecznik, a to jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel Bławatek.

Słonecznik podał jej dłoń, a ona chwyciła za jego najmniejszy palec i potrząsnęła nieśmiało. Bławatek uśmiechnął się do ich nowej znajomej szeroko, ale Myszka Malwinka zamrugała tylko i nie powiedziała nic więcej. Przysunęła się jednak odrobinę do Słonecznika, znajdując dla siebie skrawek miejsca na jego brązowej kamizelce.

\- Czy wszyscy siedzą już wygodnie? Czy dobrze mnie słychać? – Pan Goździk dopytywał głosem głośnym i uprzejmym.

Rozległy się przytakujące szmery. Ktoś jeszcze tylko kichnął donośnie, ktoś zachichotał, a ktoś inny syknął „bądźcie cicho”. A potem już wszyscy ucichli, skupieni i pełni uwagi.

Pan Goździk kaszlnął w haftowaną chusteczkę, którą chował w rękawie surduta, i zaczął swoją opowieść.

\- Historia, którą wam teraz opowiem nie działa się wczoraj, ani przedwczoraj. Nie działa się nawet kilka dni temu. Wszystko to wydarzyło się dawno temu, gdy Dolina Wielkich Kwiatów i Kraina Drzew były jedną krainą. – Pan Goździk przerwał na chwilę, gdy niektórym istotkom wyrwało się pełne przejęcia „och”. Zarumieniły się, gdy zdały sobie sprawę, że przeszkodziły w opowieści i na polanie znów zrobiło się cicho. Pan Goździk postukał palcem o kolano i mówił dalej. – Tak, kiedyś wszystko było inaczej. Byłem tam i widziałem. Kwiaty nie były tak wysokie, a drzewa rosły gęsto, kwitły i dawały owoce. Radosne to były dni. Latem z gałęzi topoli zwisały huśtawki, a zimą świerki były ozdobione śniegiem i światełkami. Żyliśmy wszyscy w spokoju i harmonii. Drzewa chroniły nas przed wichurami, a my odwdzięczaliśmy się im, kłaniając się i dziękując. Ale moja opowieść wcale nie jest o tym. Chcę powiedzieć wam tylko o jednym drzewie, które nie od razu było drzewem. Musiało długo czekać, aż się nim stanie. I tu zaczyna się ta historia. Był sobie raz żołądź. Miał czapeczkę, ale jego skorupka była zielona, bo był jeszcze bardzo mały. Jakiś niesforny chłopiec wziął go ze sobą do sosnowego lasu, by się bawić, a potem zostawił go tam, całkowicie o nim zapominając. Był to las iglasty i rosły tam tylko sosny. To nie było miejsce dla takiego małego żołędzia. Dni mijały, a chłopiec nie wracał. Kto zresztą pamiętałby o takim małym żołędziu, o takiej drobince. Potem mijały już całe tygodnie i miesiące. Po wczesnoletniej suszy przyszła pora na deszcz. Padało i padało, aż mech pęczniał od wilgoci, a leśne jeżyny psuły się. Wtedy coś niezwykłego zaczęło się dziać z żołędziem. Skorupka pękła, ale to nic, bo z niej zaczął wyrastać korzonek. Mniejszy od źdźbła trwały i delikatny. Minęły kolejne tygodnie. Nie było już skorupki i korzonka. Och, nie, proszę się nie martwić. Na ich miejscu pojawiło się coś lepszego. Z wilgotnego mchu, na którym leżał żołądź, wyrastała teraz długa łodyga z trzema listkami.

\- Gdzie on sobie poszedł? Czy ktoś go zabrał? – odezwał się ktoś cieniutkim głosikiem. Był to chłopczyk o włosach czarnych jak noc, z których wystawały małe skręcone różki. Jego kopytka zakrywał gruby koc, który zarzuciła na niego Wrzosowa Babcia. Puk, bo tak miał na imię chłopczyk, był jedynym faunem w Dolinie. Bławatek bardzo często pozwalał mu bawić się z nimi, skakać do strumyków i gonić motyle. Puk uwielbiał motyle i Bławatek zawsze wybierał takie miejsca do zabawy, gdzie fruwało ich najwięcej.

Pan Goździk zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- Och, nic z tych rzeczy. On nigdzie sobie nie poszedł, przeciwnie, został dokładnie tam, gdzie zostawił go chłopiec. Z żołędzia wyrósł korzonek, a z korzonka łodyga. Ale to nie wszystko.

\- Ojej – sapnęła cichutko Myszka Malwinka, jeszcze bardziej przysuwając się do Słonecznika.

\- Proszę słuchać dalej. Przed nami najlepsza część. Nie było już żołędzia, nie było skorupki. Łodyga robiła się coraz silniejsza i coraz większa, aż w końcu przestała być łodygą, a stała się pniem drzewa. Z trzech listków zrobiło się tyle, że nie sposób było ich wszystkich zliczyć. Rozrosły się w gałęzie i były piękną rozłożystą koroną drzewa. Drzewo to było Dębem.

Ktoś zaczął klaskać, ale Pan Goździk podniósł dłoń.

\- Obawiam się, że to jeszcze nie wszystko. Czegoś wam nie powiedziałem, ale powiem teraz i pewnie wielu z was, moi przyjaciele, poczuje smutek. Nie będzie go dużo, bo potem pojawi się radość. Każda historia jest trochę wesoła i trochę smutna, bo każde życie jest trochę wesołe i trochę smutne.

Wszyscy na polanie poruszyli się i pochylili do przodu, nie chcąc przegapić ani jednego słowa Pana Goździka. Coś się zmieniło w powietrzu. Atmosfera zrobiła się jakaś inna, pełna wyczekiwania. Brakujące fragmenty opowiadanej historii wisiały nad polaną niczym małe chmury w różnych kolorach. Zielone jak nadzieja, niebieskie jak spokój, szare jak smutek i żółte jak radość. Tyle właśnie było emocji w słowach Pana Goździka i w sercach jego słuchaczy.

\- Pewnie powinienem na początku powiedzieć, że jest to opowieść o samotnym Dębie – powiedział Pan Goździk, splatając ręce na jednym kolanie. – Niektórzy z was pomyślą sobie, że przecież wcale nie był taki samotny, bo otaczały go sosny. Ale samotność to dziwna sprawa i dziś nie będę was tym zanudzał. To prawda, wokół niego rosły sosny, ale nie uznawały go za swojego. Nie chciały z nim rozmawiać, a gdy już się odzywały, to tylko po to, by wyśmiewać jego śmieszne liście, które nie przypominały sosnowych igieł. Śmiały się z niego albo udawały, że wcale go tam nie ma.

\- To straszne – wyrwało się Słonecznikowi, który był teraz bardzo smutny i jego osobista chmura miała szary kolor. Bławatek miał nadzieję, że Pan Goździk opowie zaraz o czymś wesołym, żeby chmura jego przyjaciela znów była żółta.

Inne istotki kiwały głowami, świetliki zebrały się w dużą świecącą kulę, chcąc być razem, a Wrzosowa Babcia przytulała Puka.

\- Dlaczego sosny się z niego śmiały? Co śmiesznego było w jego liściach? – zapytał chłopiec, którego buzię zdobiło mnóstwo piegów i różowe rumieńce. Trzymał w rękach nadgryzione ciastko z poziomkową marmoladą, o którym zupełnie zapomniał.

Nawet Pan Goździk wyglądał teraz na trochę smutnego.

\- To dobre pytanie, Hiacyncie – pochwalił chłopca, którego rumieńce pociemniały. – W jego liściach nie było nic śmiesznego. Były to bardzo ładne liście. Dąb był po prostu inny. Sosny uznały, że do nich nie pasował. W sosnowym lesie nie było drzew liściastych, a więc Dąb ze swoimi liśćmi i grubym pniem był dla nich czymś dziwnym.

\- To niesprawiedliwe – burknął inny chłopiec. Miał długie włosy, w które zaplątało się kilka gałązek. Zacisnął pięści, niezadowolony z tego, co spotkało Dęba.

\- Czy to źle być innym? – rozległo się nieśmiałe pytanie Puka, jedynego fauna w Dolinie, który zdecydowanie był inny od nich ze swoimi rogami, kopytkami i ogonem, ale wszyscy go za to uwielbiali. Wrzosowa Babcia przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej, a on wtulił się w nią plecami.

\- Każdy z nas jest inny, ale czy to źle? Oczywiście, że nie, mój kochany. – Pan Goździk odpowiedział poważnie. Uśmiechał się teraz. – Być innym to być wyjątkowym. Bycie wyjątkowym to dobra rzecz. Oznacza, że każdy z nas jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Bławatek rozejrzał się po mieszkańcach Doliny, którzy siedzieli w półokręgu i myśleli nad słowami Pana Goździka. Wszyscy wyglądali inaczej, wszyscy mieli coś swojego, czego nie miał ktoś siedzący obok. Wszyscy byli inni i wyjątkowi. Bławatek uśmiechnął się, czując ciepło i radość. Pan Goździk miał rację, a sosny z jego opowieści się myliły. Bławatek uznał, że nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałby się zachować tak jak one.

Bławatek wyprostował się i postanowił zadać pytanie.

\- Jak skończyła się historia samotnego Dęba?

Pan Goździk zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- To najlepsza część, moi mili – powiedział. – Dąb rósł i rósł, aż w końcu był tak duży, że na jego gałęziach zaczęły się pojawiać żołędzie. Przyszła jesień i zaczęły spadać, a on nie wiedział, co to może oznaczać, bo nikt mu tego, oczywiście, nie powiedział. Zima minęła mu na obserwowaniu zwierząt bawiących się w śniegu i wystawianiu liści do słońca, by trochę się ogrzały. Przyszła wiosna, a z nią ocieplenie. Śnieg stopniał, robiło się coraz cieplej, ale wciąż było wilgotno. Pewnego dnia Dąb nucił wesoło jakąś melodię, którą usłyszał od skowronka i jego uwagę przykuła pewna rzecz. Niedaleko jego pnia zaczęła wyrastać mała łodyżka z kilkoma listkami. Okazało się, że jeden z żołędzi, które spadły jesienią, zaczął kiełkować i teraz bardzo szybko rósł. Dąb poczuł radość tak wielką, że zatańczyłby, gdyby mógł. Mały dąb był na początku bardzo nieśmiały i niepewny, ale wkrótce zaczął się śmiać z żartów dużego Dęba i sam go zagadywał. W sosnowym lesie rosły już dwa dęby i żaden z nich nie czuł się samotny.

\- Jaka wspaniała historia – załkała jedna Podziemna Wróżka i wtuliła się w swoją koleżankę, która również płakała.

Słonecznik też płakał, bo tak cieszył się ze szczęśliwego zakończenia. Bławatek wyciągnął z kieszeni pomiętą chusteczkę i podał mu ją. Przyjaciel otarł policzki i zaśmiał się, czkając.

\- Ale za mnie beksa – powiedział i czknął.

\- Nieprawda – Bławatek zapewnił szybko, bo wcale tak nie uważał. Dobrze jest przecież sobie popłakać. Czy to z radości, czy ze smutku.

Pan Goździk ukłonił się, podziękował im za słuchanie i poszedł nalać sobie gruszkowego ponczu. Świerszcze zaczęły grać coś skocznego i wesołego. Wkrótce cała polana zapełniła się tańczącymi parami. Nawet Wrzosowa Babcia i Dziadek Orzech wirowali w rytm wygrywanej melodii. Bławatek i Słonecznik zaprosili Myszkę Malwinkę oraz małego fauna Puka do wspólnego tańca w kółeczku.

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Słychać było już tylko muzykę i śmiechy. Wszystkie chmury nad ich głowami były radośnie żółte.

**O wiankach i przyjaźni, która kwitnie**

Od przyjęcia z okazji powitania lata minęły dwa tygodnie. Pogoda była piękna. Słońce przygrzewało, a ptaki ścigały się po niebie.

Kilku chłopców grało w jakąś grę, używając do tego liści i kasztanów. Polne rusałki siedziały w cieniu i wiły wianki.

Bławatek i Słonecznik wylegiwali się w wysokiej trawie, ze stopami w płytkim strumyku.

Słonecznik usiadł nagle i westchnął. Bławatek otworzył oczy, osłaniając je ręką, bo słońce świeciło mu prosto w twarz.

\- Co się stało, Słoneczniku? – zapytał. – Chce ci się pić? Mamy lemoniadę od Wrzosowej Babci. Dodała nawet trochę lodu, ale się rozpuścił. Chcesz trochę?

Słonecznik pokręcił głową i spojrzał tęsknie w stronę polnych rusałek.

\- Nie chce mi się pić, dziękuję. Chodzi o to… - zaczął i przerwał, zawstydzony. Nabrał powietrza i powiedział szybko na wydechu. – Chodzi o to, że ja też chciałbym nosić wianek.

Bławatek uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- To tyle?

Cały ambaras o wianek! Ten jego przyjaciel był czasem taki nieznośny z tym swoim zamartwianiem się o rzeczy, o które nie musiał się zamartwiać.

\- Czy to nie jest dziwne?

Bławatek również usiadł i także spojrzał w stronę rusałek. Otoczyły się kwiatami i rozmawiały o czymś wesoło.

\- Co jest dziwne? – zapytał.

\- No wiesz, bo chłopcy zwykle nie noszą wianków – Słonecznik bąknął, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Ha! – krzyknął i pokręcił głową. – Też mi problem. Każdy chłopiec może nosić, co tylko chce. Wianki nie są tylko dla dziewczyn.

Słonecznik uśmiechnął się leciutko, a jego policzki się zarumieniły.

\- Myślisz, że ja też mogę?

\- No pewnie, że możesz, Słoneczniku – powiedział wesoło. – Wiem! Zrobię dla ciebie wianek. Hej, rusałki!

Bławatek zerwał się i podbiegł do rusałek. Poprosił, by nauczyły go, jak zrobić wianek. Rusałki chichotały i pokazywały mu swoje wianki, które były kolorowe i duże. Tłumaczyły mu, co robić, by łodygi kwiatów się nie łamały. Wskazywały też, jakie kwiaty wybierać, by wianek się nie rozerwał. Bławatek był bardzo mądrym chłopcem, więc pojął tę sztukę w mig. Po krótkim czasie wrócił do Słonecznika ze swoim dziełem.

Uwił dla przyjaciela wianek z żółtych mleczy, który związał dla pewności błękitną wstążką.

\- Jaki piękny wianek! – powiedział Słonecznik. Jego oczy migotały radośnie.

Bławatek nałożył mu wianek na włosy i kiwnął głową, gdy uznał, że leży prosto.

\- Jest twój – oznajmił. – A kiedy zwiędnie, zrobię ci nowy.

Słonecznik podszedł do strumyka i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w wodzie.

\- Dziękuję, Bławatku.

\- Juhuu! – Bławatek krzyknął i wyprostował się dumnie.

Rusałki, zaciekawione, zostawiły swoje kwieciste robótki na kocu i podeszły do nich.

\- Jaki śliczny wianek! – zawołała jedna.

\- Jak pasuje do twoich jasnych włosów! – zachwyciła się druga, podchodząc bliżej.

Tłoczyły się wokół chłopców, chichotały i szczypały ich w policzki, uradowane.

Słonecznik rumienił się z zadowolenia i zaczął rozlewać lemoniadę do kubeczków z kory. Wszyscy popijali ją powoli i rozmawiali o miłych rzeczach. To był naprawdę piękny i udany dzień.

Bławatek spoglądał na wianek na głowie Słonecznika i uśmiechał się do siebie. Postanowił, że każdego lata będzie robił dla swojego przyjaciela nowy wianek. Gdy jeden zwiędnie, zrobi drugi. Gdy nie będzie kwiatów, poczeka, aż wyrosną nowe. Wiedział, że nowe kwiaty będą rozkwitać zawsze, tak, jak ich przyjaźń. Przyjaźń była przecież najpiękniejszym kwiatem ze wszystkich.


End file.
